firefandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Paul Fire Department
Department Profile The Saint Paul Fire Department (SPFD) is the second largest fire department in the U.S. state of Minnesota. It is comprised of the following units: * 15 Fire Stations * 15 Engine Companies (4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24) * 7 Ladder Companies ** 2x 109' rear-mount aerials (22, 23) ** 2x 100' rear-mount aerials (18, 24) ** 1x 105' rear-mount aerial (7) ** 1x 100' rear-mount platform (8) ** 1x 100' mid-mount platform (19) * 3 Rescue Squad Companies * 15 ALS Medic Units * 3 Battalions * 1 Deputy Chief (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 4' - 505 Payne Avenue Fire Station 4 :Engine 4 (334) - 2008 Spartan MetroStar / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#05MN21) :Rescue Squad 1 (356) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander heavy rescue (750/500) (#44114) :Medic 4 - Ford F-450 :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 (263) - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Custom Fire heavy rescue 'Fire Station 5 '- 860 Ashland Avenue Fire Station 5 / Built 1930 :Engine 5 (219) - 2006 Spartan MetroStar / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#06MN10) :Medic 5 - Ford F-450 'Fire Station 6' - 33 Cesar Chavez Street Fire Station 6 :Engine 6 (353) - 2002 Sterling / Custom Fire (1500/500) (SN#02MN08) :Engine 15 (335) - 2008 Spartan / Custom Fire (1500/750) (SN#08MN24) :Medic 6 - Ford F-450 :Marine 1 '- 2013 Viking Welding FR-31 fire boat 31' (3200 gpm) (Docked at St. Paul Yacht Club) :'Boat 15 - 'Fire Station 7' - 1038 Ross Avenue Fire Station 7 / Built 1930 :Ladder 7 - 2013 Pierce Dash CF (1500/300/105' rear-mount aerial) (SN#26996) :Chief 3 (3rd District Chief) - :Medic 7 - Ford E-350 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 8' - 65 East Tenth Street Fire Station 8 :Engine 8 (342) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Custom Fire (1250/500/15A/30B) :Ladder 8 (230) - 2006 Pierce Dash (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#17961) :Chief 2 (2nd District Chief) - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban :Medic 8 - Ford E-350 / Road Rescue :Decon. Unit 1 - Ford F-550 :Foam Unit 1 - 1987 Chevrolet C20 'Fire Station 9' - 1624 East Maryland Avenue Fire Station 9 :Engine 9 (339) - 2008 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#08MN22) :Medic 9 - Ford F-450 / Everest Ultramedic Fire Station 10 - 1000 West 7th Street Fire Station 10 / Built 2010 :Engine 10 (205) - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/500) :Rescue Squad 3 '(358) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander heavy rescue (750/500) (SN#44115) :'Car 5 (Deputy Chief) - 2016 Ford Interceptor :Medic 10 - Ford F-450 :EMS Supervisor - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 20 (Arson Investigation Unit) - 2015 Ford Expedition :Utility 10 - Ford F-550 towing Air Cascade Trailer :Collapse Rescue Unit 1 - 2005 Freightliner M2 112 / Custom Fire medium-duty rescue 'Fire Station 14' - 111 North Snelling Avenue Fire Station 14 :Engine 14 (220) - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/500) :Rescue Squad 2 - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander (750/500) (SN#44398) :Chief 1 (1st District Chief) - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban :Medic 14 - Ford F-350 / Road Rescue :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 (262) - 1996 Ford L / SuperVac medium-duty rescue 'Fire Station 17' - 1226 Payne Avenue Fire Station 17 / Built 1930 / Addition 1978 :Engine 17 (208) - 2006 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#06MN37) :Medic 17 - Ford F-450 'Fire Station 18 '- 681 University Avenue Fire Station 18 / Built 1913 :Engine 18 (218) - 2006 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#06MN09) :Ladder 18 (232) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1500/450/100' rear-mount aerial) :Medic 18 - Ford F-450 'Fire Station 19' - 2530 Edgcumbe Road Fire Station 19 :Engine 19 (343) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Custom Fire (1250/500/15A/30B) (SN#12MN13) :Ladder 19 (229) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (2000/300/100' Cobra mid-mount platform) (#74116) :Medic 19 - Ford F-450 'Fire Station 20' - 2179 University Avenue Fire Station 20 / Built 1921 :Engine 20 (337) - 2008 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#08MN23) :Medic 20 - Ford E-350 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 22' - 225 Front Avenue Fire Station 22 / Built 1958 :Engine 22 (222) - 2006 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#06MN38) :Ladder 22 (237) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500/109' Viper rear-mount aerial) :Medic 22 - Ford E-350 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 23' - 1926 Como Avenue Fire Station 23 / Built 1978 :Engine 23 (354) - 2002 Sterling / Custom Fire (1500/500) (SN#02MN09) :Ladder 23 (235) - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/300/109' Viper rear-mount aerial) (#73818) :Medic 23 - Ford F-450 / Everest Ultramedic 'Fire Station 24' - 273 White Bear Avenue Fire Station 24 :Engine 24 '(224) - 2006 Spartan / Custom Fire (1250/500) (SN#06MN39) :'Ladder 24 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1500/450/100' rear-mount aerial) :Medic 24 - Ford E-350 / Road Rescue Assignment Unknown :Reserve Engine 30 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (1250/1000) (SN#20396) 'Retired Apparatus' :(355) - 2006 Spartan / Custom Fire pumper (1250/500) :(237) - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/500/105' rear-mount) :(351) - 2002 Spartan / Custom Fire rescue (750/500) (SN#02MN10) :(352) - 2002 Spartan / Custom Fire rescue (750/500) (SN#02MN11) :(235) - 2001 E-One (1500/300/95' rear-mount) :(205) - 2000 Sterling LT / Custom Fire pumper (1500/500) (SN#00MN05) :(257) - 1999 E-One (1500/200/100' rear-mount) :(264) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / E-One pumper (1250/750) :(220) - 1998 Sterling / Custom Fire pumper (1500/500) :(211) - 1997 Ford L / Toyne (1250/500/50' snozzle) :(345) - 1996 Ford L / 1995 Toyne / 1984 Custom Fire squad (1000/500) :(237) - 1995 E-One quint (1500/400/75' rear-mount) :(346) - 1995 White GMC / Toyne / 1984 Custom Fire squad (1000/500) (Wrecked in an accident in 1995) :(347) - 1995 White GMC / Toyne / 1985 Custom Fire squad (1000/500) :(243) - 1993 E-One (1500/500/75' rear-mount) :(216) - 1993 White GMC / Custom Fire pumper (1250/1000) :(338) - 1992 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1250/500) :(339) - 1992 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1250/500) :(340) - 1992 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1250/500) :(227) - 1992 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1250/500) :(239) - 1988 E-One (1500/-/95' rear-mount) :(201) - 1988 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1000/500) :(208) - 1988 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1000/500) :(217) - 1988 Ford L / Custom Fire pumper (1000/500) :(270) - 1987 Chevrolet C20 foam unit :(289) - 1987 Ford E-350 hazmat :(337) - 1987 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1250/500/50' boom) :(290) - 1986 E-One tower (1500/-/95' rear-mount) :(241) - 1985 Duplex / FMC / LTI quint (1500/400/75' rear-mount) :(219) - 1985 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(225) - 1985 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(336) - 1985 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1250/500/50' boom) :(288) - 1985 GMC Vandura hazmat :(240) - 1984 E-One quint (1500/300/80' rear-mount) :(333) - 1984 Ford L / Custom Fire squad (1000/500) :(334) - 1984 Ford L / Custom Fire squad (1000/500) :(332) - 1983 Ford L / Custom Fire squad (1000/500) :(341) - 1982 International CO1950B / 1971 Thibault (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(224) - 1981 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(222) - 1980 Ford C / Pierce pumper (1250/500) :(???) - 1980 Ford F / Pierce mini-pumper (350/250) :(226) - 1979 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(328) - 1977 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(330) - 1977 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500/54' Squrt) :(???) - 1976 Chevrolet / Pierce mini-pumper (350/250) :(???) - 1975 American LaFrance crash tender (500/900/100F) :(312) - 1975 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(311) - 1974 Ford L / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(204) - 1972 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(215) - 1972 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(218) - 1972 Ford L / General Safety pumper (1000/500) :(238) - 1971 Ford L / Gerstenslager squad (?/300) :(???) - 1971 International VCO tanker (300/3000) :(210) - 1969 Ford C / General Safety snorkel (1000/450/50' snorkel) :(234) - 1969 Ford C / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(206) - 1968 Ford C / General Safety pumper (1000/300) :(212) - 1968 Ford C / General Safety pumper (1000/300) :(???) - 1967 GMC / FD-built hose (-/185) :(235) - 1966 International VCO / Pirsch service ladder :(220) - 1965 Ford C / General Safety pumper (1000/300) :(207) - 1963 FWD / General Safety pumper (1250/200) :(???) - 1962 Mack C95F pumper (1000/200) (SN#C95F 1132) :(???) - 196? Ford step van hazmat rescue :(229) - 1957 Seagrave ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) (Sold to Luverne Fire Department (Minnesota)) :(230) - 1957 Seagrave ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) :(232) - 1957 Seagrave ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) :(???) - 1957 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/200) :(217) - 1955 International HR-152 / Howe pumper (1500/200) :(203) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1232) :(205) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1233) :(???) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1234) :(???) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1236) :(213) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1237) :(???) - 1951 Mack pumper (1000/200) (SN#95LS 1238) :(228) - 1951 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :1949 Mack pumper (750/200) (SN#95LS 1188) :1949 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/200) :1946 Available / Gen-Detroit service ladder (200/200) :1945 Mack pumper (750/200) (SN#80LS 1200) :1938 Pirsch aerial (-/-/85' tractor drawn aerial) :1935 Pirsch aerial (-/-/85' tractor drawn aerial) :1920 Ahrens-Fox JM3 pumper (750/-/40 chemical) (SN#969) :1920 Seagrave pumper (900/-) :1920 Seagrave / 1904 Seagrave trailer aerial (-/-/85' tractor drawn aerial) (SN#24719) :1919 American LaFrance pumper (750/-) :1916 Seagrave service truck :1914 Pierce Arrow rescue squad (-/-/40 chemical) :1913 Waterous pumper (800/-) 'Station Map' 'External Links' Saint Paul Fire Department Category:Ramsey County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota departments operating Custom Fire apparatus Category:Minnesota departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Minnesota departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Minnesota departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of General Safety apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Toyne apparatus